Reiser (Prime Earth)
After realizing what had occurred, Reiser crawled out of the sewers and on to the street. An out of service bus hit him, causing it to crash. Reiser saved the driver who was unconscious. After hearing the bus explode, the police responded. Unfortunately, they only saw Reiser as a monster. Reiser was able to escape after he unintentionally emitted a large energy blast. After fleeing the scene of the accident, Reiser was able to transform back into his human form. He wandered back to his apartment, where Roman was waiting. He then fell asleep on the couch. The next day, Reiser and Roman walked Aunt Belle's dog Oui Oui in Centennial Park. Reiser ran into Jayne and explained to her what happened the night before. He told her that he was going to tell their supervisor that they should keep an eye on him. Jayne refused to let him do that, as it might cause Jayne to lose her internship. Reiser accepted it and realized that Oui Oui had run away while he was talking to Jayne. While looking for the dog, Reiser happened upon a child who referred to himself as Miles Chandler III. Miles then shot at Reiser, who was in the process of transforming. After a brief struggle, Miles left Reiser laying in an alley. Having found Oui Oui, Reiser returned him to Aunt Belle. Soon after, he attempted to turn back to his human form. After getting fed up with his situation, Clarice found him and helped him transition back to his human form. After finding an abandoned building to take cover in, Wonder Girl, then a member of The Elite, found him. She had been tasked to find the creature that was loose in Metropolis. After a long battle, Wonder Girl realized that Reiser was panicked and afraid, not aggressive or angry. He kept a large piece of debris from falling on her, further leading her to believe that he wasn't truly a monster. After she subdued him with her he quickly transformed back into his human form. He then explained his situation, unsure whether or not she would turn him into S.T.A.R. She assured him that he was safe, telling him that she once was a thief. She then showed him the armor that was forever bound to her. She then left him, saying, "We "Monsters" have to stick together." After his encounter with Wonder Girl, Reiser went back to his apartment, where Superman was waiting for him on the roof. Superman tried to tell Reiser that the best place for him was S.T.A.R. Labs, but Reiser refused. He then unintentionally transformed and lashed out at Superman. After a brief scrimmage, Superman finally convinces Reiser to go back to S.T.A.R., but the two are interrupted by The Alpha Centurion. The two roommates fight until Superman splits them up, drawing their attention to a large, monstrous creature that has emerged from the ground. The three then started to battle the horde of monsters that poured out of the monster's body but to no avail. Reiser then uses a large ship to chop off the monsters head, which is effective in defeating the creature. Superman once again insists that Reiser goes to S.T.A.R. Labs, but Reiser is once again against it. He convinces Superman that he deserves a chance to use his powers for good. Superman reluctantly agrees and then leaves with Roman. One of Reiser's early acts of heroism was attempting to stop a robbery but, due to his monstrous form, he was incorrectly assumed to be a villain by his superhero roommate the Alpha Centurion, who he had yet to tell his secret. Teen Titans After the Teen Titans were captured by S.T.A.R. Labs and the Alpha Centurion, Reiser stopped the motorcade that was transporting the Titans. Roman then called in the Pax Galactica, a trio of beings resembling the Gods of Olympus, to take down the Titans. The Titans were able to defeat Roman and the Pax. Red Robin then fled to his hideout in Gotham City with Raven, Bunker, Power Girl, and Beast Boy, while Wonder Girl fled to one of her "friend's" mansions in Kane County with Reiser, Kid Flash and Chimera. Shortly after the Robin War situation was calmed down, Reiser was present when Durlans came to Gotham to take Chimera back to Durla. Soon after, Raven teleported Reiser back to Metropolis. Generation Outlaw After his stint with the Titans, Reiser began having problems controlling his transformations into Doomed. He would seek aid from S.T.A.R. Labs in the hope that they could cure him of his condition, but it came under attack by Monster Arm and his gang. Just as Red Hood and his class of junior villains ported in to retrieve him, Cloud 9 opted to scout ahead but was soon waylaid by Doomed not long after they caught up to her. | Powers = * : Due to being exposed to the Doomsday Virus spores at S.T.A.R. Labs, Reiser has the ability to transform into a monstrous being, with abilities similar to those of Doomsday. ** : When transformed, Reiser has strength almost equal to that of Superman. His exact strength levels have yet to be determined, as his powers are still developing. ** : Reiser can withstand intense amounts of physical harm. It is unknown if he is as durable as Doomsday. ** : Reiser is able to leap long distances in a single bound. ** : Reiser is able to emit a large energy blast while transformed. He notes that he has almost no control over it, as he sees it as a defensive instinct. ** : Similar to Doomsday, Reiser can seemingly teleport whenever he releases his bio energies. | Weaknesses = * : While transformed, Reiser has a very frightening appearance, forcing him to stay out of the public eye. * : Because of his lack of experience, Reiser is, for the most part, unable to control his transformation. * : For a while Reiser had difficulty articulating his mindset while in monster form, he'd once learned to overcome this but has since devolved back to slurred dialect and mental acuity. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Reiser and Roman are the next door neighbors of Clark Kent. Reiser is also one of the few people that know that Clark Kent is actually Superman. * Reiser's monstrous alter-ego doesn't really have a name. The general public (and Reiser himself) sometimes refer to it as Doomsday, as it is visually reminiscent of Doomsday (and Reiser knows it is biologically connected to Doomsday). Red Robin called it Doomsday, Junior. According to Jason Todd, people called him Doomed, though this was never used in any previous appearance; it was just the title of his series. | Trivia = * Reiser's last name has not be revealed. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:S.T.A.R. Labs staff members Category:African American Category:Outlaws members